conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Novial
right|thumb|200px|Bandeira do NovialO Novial é uma língua artificial criada por Otto Jespersen, um lingüista dinamarquês que participou da criação do Ido. Ele pretendia que o Novial fosse uma língua auxiliar internacional (IAL-International Auxiliary Language), daí o nome NOVIAL (Novi, Novo + IAL). Foi a primeira língua a ser inteiramente criada por um lingüista profissional. O vocabulário é baseado nas línguas germânicas e românicas e a gramática é influenciada pelo inglês. A primeira introdução do Novial foi o livro An International Language de Jespersen em 1928. Seguiu-se um dicionário aperfeiçoado, o Novial Lexike, dois anos depois. Outras modificações foram propostas nos anos 30, mas com a morte de seu inventor em 1943, a língua foi esquecida e só reviveu nos anos 90, devido ao novo interesse em línguas artificiais despertado pela Internet. Morfologia Pronomes pessoais Os pronomes pessoais singulares são: Os pronomes pessoais plurais são: Note que em Novial os pronomes são iguais no nominativo (caso reto) ou acusativo (caso oblíquo). O pronome impessoal, correspondente a ”se, eles” é on. Os pronomes possessivos são formados a partir dos pronomes pessoais adicionando-se a desinência ''-n'' ou, depois de consoante, '' -en. Isto é, na realidade, o genitivo (possessivo) do pronome, de maneira que ''men significa tanto "meu" quanto "o meu" ("de mim"). Por exemplo: * Men Hunde = Meu cão * Li Hunde es men = O cão é meu A posse também pode ser expressa com a preposição de: de me, de vu etc. Verbos As formas verbais não são flexionadas por pessoa ou número. A maioria dos tempos, modos e vozes são expressas por verbos auxiliares que precedem a reaiz do verbo principal. Os auxiliares seguem a mesma ordem sintática do inglês. Os pronomes indicados entre parênteses servem apenas como exemplos. * Particípio ativo presente: protektent – "protegendo" * Particípio passivo passado: protektet – "protegido" Incoativo O Novial distingue claramente tornar-se (começar a ser, incoativo) e ser (continuativo). Em português, o incoativo é freqüentemente expresso pelo verbo ficar, que é usado nos exemplos abaixo. A voz passiva do tornar-se é formada com o auxiliar bli seguido da raiz do verbo. Voz passiva A voz passiva é formada como o auxiliar es seguido pelo particípio passivo passado (raiz + ''-t). Artigos O artigo definido é ''li que é invariável. É usado como the em inglês. Pode-se, opcionalmente, usar un (um) como artigo indefinido, mas não é necessário. Substantivos Os substantivos plurais são formados acrescentando-se –s ao singular (''-es'' depois de consoante). O acusativo geralmente é idêntico ao nominativo, mas pode opcionalmente ser marcado pela preposição em ou pela desinência ''-m'' (''-em'' depois de consoante) com o plural em ''-sem'' (''-esem'' depois de consoante). O genitivo pode ser formado pela preposição de ou pela desinência ''-n'' (''-en'' depois de consoante) com o plural em ''-sen'' (''-esen'' depois de consoante). Os outros casos são formados com preposições. Adjetivos Todos os adjetivos terminam em ''-i, mas essa vogal pode ser omitida se isso não tornar a pronúncia mais difícil e não causar confusão. Os adjetivos não concordam com o subtantivo, mas podem receber desinências como as dos substantivos se não houver um substantivo para recebê-las - ou seja, se forem substantivados. Advérbios Um adjetivo é convertido no advérbio correspondente acrescentando-se '''-m'' à desinência ''-i'' do adjetivo. Sintaxe A ordem sintática é Sujeito Verbo Objeto (S V O). Assim, o objeto não precisa ser marcado para distingui-lo do sujeito: Por exemplo: * me observa vu – "Eu observo você" * vu observa me – "Você me observa" O acusativo (objeto direto) é, portanto, idêntico ao nominativo (sujeito), na maioria das vezes. Entretanto, em casos possivelmente ambíguos, pode-se acrescentar uma desinência opcional de acusativo, ''-m'' (''-em'' depois de consoante), mas esse recurso é raramente usado. A preposição ''em''' é equivalente a essa desinência. O adjetivo precede o substantivo que qualifica. Espécime ''Den ek li coses kel li homaro posese comunim, nuli is tam verim general e international kam li scientie. Pois, das coisas que a humanidade possui em comum, nenhuma é tão verdadeiramente universal e internacional quanto a ciência. Referências Crystal, David. The Cambridge Encyclopedia of Language. Cambridge: Cambridge, 1987. Ligações externas *O problema da língua internacional * An International Language: O livro de 1928 de Otto Jespersen que introduziu o Novial. * Novial Lexike: Dicionário Novial - inglês, francês e alemão. * Novial Wiki Book: Curso de Novial para principiantes. * Novial Discussion Group: Grupo de discussão sobre Novial no Yahoo! * Um sumário do Novial de 1928 * Um sumário da versão de 1930 * Novial '98